


Xerces Blue

by Ketakoshka



Series: Unconventional Omegaverse [4]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alpha Emily, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Victoria, Emily is so sweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Orientated Emily, Omega Victor, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, but also not??, technically necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: I honestly feel so bad for the three of them. Emily deserved to get her happily ever after. Victoria deserves a loving family. Victor deserves to be treated with kindness. They all deserved better than what they got... So here's a weird story to give them that.-Just like in Falsetto, there's some specific world rules for the Unconventional Omegaverse.Female Alphas have both a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of bearing children.Male Omegas also have a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of siring children.Female Alphas and Male Omegas often are/become infertile.Infertile Omegas are called Breaker Omegas: this can be a result of prolonging their heat for too long (years) or bad luck. Breaker Omegas have worse heats than their normal counterparts.Omegas have a very specific type of cry they make during the worst parts of their heat called quailing.
Relationships: Emily/Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort/Emily, Victor Van Dort/Emily/Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot
Series: Unconventional Omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884724
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel so bad for the three of them. Emily deserved to get her happily ever after. Victoria deserves a loving family. Victor deserves to be treated with kindness. They all deserved better than what they got... So here's a weird story to give them that.  
> -
> 
> Just like in Falsetto, there's some specific world rules for the Unconventional Omegaverse.
> 
> Female Alphas have both a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of bearing children.  
> Male Omegas also have a penis and vagina, but they are commonly incapable of siring children.  
> Female Alphas and Male Omegas often are/become infertile.
> 
> Infertile Omegas are called Breaker Omegas: this can be a result of prolonging their heat for too long (years) or bad luck. Breaker Omegas have worse heats than their normal counterparts.
> 
> Omegas have a very specific type of cry they make during the worst parts of their heat called quailing.

Victor feels torn, shredded into a thousand tiny pieces between lovely, living Victoria and passionate, dead Emily. But he also feels torn by the freedom he's experienced away from the restrictive living… but he's not dead. He shouldn't be here… not yet. Not yet. 

He felt surprised at the lack of orientated scents far underground… In the land of the dead, orientation is gone.

Or well, it's gone if you're also dead. 

Victor's the only oriented person, so that alone has earned him some odd looks, but not for the reason he's used to. No one cares that he's an omega. No one expects him to kneel before any alpha who meets his parents' expectations.

He felt lucky that they'd set him up with a beta girl and not some dickish alpha lord who's used to assaulting any omega servant unlucky enough to cross his path. He felt lucky to be given a chance to act as head of a household and not a perpetually pregnant ornament. But Victoria's family thinks so very little of him; they never would have thought of giving their beta girl to an omega… If Victoria were an alpha or a man, they would be delighted to find an omega for her.

He felt so happy upon meeting Victoria; she was so kind and sweet... She seemed to like him for the person he is and not for his orientation.

Victor thinks he would have been happy with her, if he hadn't made a promise to Emily...

* * *

Victor shivers in the perpetual autumn air and draws the thick blanket up closer to his chin. Bojangles's bar is remarkably quiet considering how noisy it was the night he arrived, but that doesn't mean it's entirely deserted. No, when Victor unexpectedly started showing symptoms of preheat (Elder Gutknecht believes that the stress of this unfamiliar situation and strange safety that Emily gives him is to be blamed), the bar became quite silent. Many of the dead he'd come to know in his short time underground were so very willing to stall their general festivities to give Victor a safe place to stay until Elder Gutknecht and Emily came up with a solution…

Victor's so grateful for everyone's kindness.

A small skeleton with a soldier's uniform sets a tea cup on the table Victor's claimed. "One cube of sugar, just the way you like it." His hand squeezes Victor's shoulder as he passes, barely registering when the human replies.

"Thanks, Napoleon," Victor whispers and takes a sip of the hot tea, shuddering in delight as it soothes his scratched throat and warms his cold nose.

Scraps nuzzles up to his lap, the skeletal dog acting rather demure with his owner's quiet discontent. It's enough to drag Victor's gaze away from the window and down under his blanket to take in the little dog's skull. It's a strangely adorable sight that melts his heart and leaves him a bit more at ease.

He wishes that Emily would come back, even if she and Elder Gutknecht have no idea what to do with him. He wants to be pressed to her side, caged in and protected from the outside… He's never wanted that before…

* * *

"There has to be something!" Emily cries, beating at her head with her skeletal hand. "I mean what if I make it worse!"

Elder Gutknecht affixes her with a disappointed stare. "Emily, there's nothing in the books to suggest you'd make it worse… He's your husband. Even if you can't explicitly make it better, being with him should provide some benefit."

Emily sighs loudly, knowing that continuing this argument will do Victor no good. The book before her reiterates the elder's thoughts, but it does little to alleviate the guilt… If she left Victor on the surface, he could be with his new wife. He could be swaddled by someone living as they bring him to climax over and over. He could be…

Emily's eyes grow round as an idea occurs. "What if I got his original bride down here?" she asks, excitement pouring off of her. "Victor could have someone living that he trusts, and maybe she and I could get him through this…"

Scratching at the broken suture in his skull, Elder Gutknecht looks almost pleased by this idea. "Yes, that could work… but I suggest you talk it over with your husband first."

* * *

Victor's missing from the main room in Bojangles's bar when Emily arrives. When she inquires, she's told that the young human went upstairs to take a nap. Upstairs and down the hall to the left is a little apartment that's gone unused for many years, the previous occupant having finally moved on. It's this apartment where Victor has constructed a nest on the king-sized bed.

Emily creeps closer to her husband's sleeping form, her eyes soft with affection. She loves seeing him like this, so relaxed, so unaffected by the strange world around him. She adores the inquisitiveness that often accompanies his waking moments, but he’s always so stressed and jumpy… Is it so wrong to love how peaceful he is asleep?

Still, she contemplates waking him, just to let him know she’s back, but she knows that Victor will only be grumpy with her for doing so. So with only a moment to pull her wedding clothes off and exchange it for a simple shift, one much more comfortable for Victor to touch, she slides in bed with him and lulls herself into the almost ‘slumber’ that death brings.

* * *

Death’s slumber is a heavy one that numbs the mind to passing time in a way that the living’s sleep cannot. It’s for this reason that it takes Victor’s loud, mewling cry for her to be pulled from its grip.

Emily turns to her husband to find him lying face-down on the bed, rolling his hips into the mattress. His eyes are squeezed shut as huffing breaths leave his mouth and his fingers curl heavily in the blankets beneath them. She watches for a few moments, watches him climb higher and higher, his voice cracking and breaking with the shudders wracking his spine, until watching seems like too much of a task.

“Victor,” she whispers, and if she drew breath, it would certainly be caught from the erotic mess before her.

Victor, always so prim and proper, at least in the most superficial of means, openly subverts the expectation of his heat-stricken expression. When he looks at her, his pupils are blown wide with lust, nearly swamping the brown of his iris. He licks his lips, the bottom one plump and red from biting into it to quell the noises threatening to leave his throat. His breaths are labored and hot against her face, almost as hot as the skin of his palm. She leans into the hand at her cheek, watching the way he shudders at her flesh’s coolness.

“Emily,” he whimpers, “sorry…”

“For what, dear?” she asks, truly at a loss.

He looks conflicted when he responds, his eyes darting away from her face. “For… for all of this.”

Emily’s gaze hardens, and she grips Victor’s hand, drawing his eyes back to her face. “Never apologize for something like this,” she replies, sounding not quite stern but firm enough that it offers no chance for argument. “You can’t help this, and I will never begrudge you for taking care of yourself.”

Victor looks almost confused before seeming to come to terms with what she said. “Promise?” She nods. “Then… will you…” He blushes brightly and turns to his side. “Will you… touch me?”

Of all the things for Victor to ask, Emily wasn’t quite expecting the open request for physical touch. “Where?” She holds up her skeletal hand. “Show me.”

Victor’s eyes go wide, and he licks his lips again before rolling onto his back and lifting his nightshirt. He grabs her hand lightly and brings it to his left nipple, hissing at the coldness of her bones. “Please…”

Emily’s eyebrows raise in surprise before a devilish look overcomes her sweet face. “Of course dear…” Emily slides sideways and shifts until she can straddle the living man’s waist. He jerks when her ass settles comfortably just above his straining erection. “Is there a certain way you want me to touch you?” She circles the stiffening nub with her index finger, internally crooning at the little noises that leave his mouth.

“P-pinch?” Victor sounds so unsure, but the whine that leaves his mouth when she does so is nothing short of pleased. “Em-emily… Emily! Pl- _ ease~! _ ”

“What?”

“Wa-nt you!”

Emily can feel him squirming, can almost hear the wet noises as he shifts his thighs beneath her ass. “What do you want me to do?”

Victor grabs her left hand again and brings it down to slide under the waistband of his sleep pants. “Touch me… between…” His blush grows even hotter.

“Between your legs?” He nods. “Like this?” Emily pushes his trousers down enough to rub her hand against his dick.

Victor shakes his head, even as he bucks his hips for more friction. “No! Want… wa _ nt! _ ”

“Want me to touch you here?” The loud cry that Victor emits when her fingers slide into his vaginal lips, the index to circle his sopping hole as the middle and thumb find his clit, tells her all she needs to know. “Feels good, huh?”

Victor vigorously nods his head as his hands fist the blankets once more and his hips roll into her touch. “Em… ngh! G-good…”

She leans forward, her right hand resuming the pinching of his nipple as her lips press open mouthed kisses to his jaw. "Tomorrow night," Emily murmurs, her cold breath caressing his ear, "I'll go get your Victoria… and we'll take care of you."

A hard thrust steals the thoughts from his head, but Victor clearly heard Emily. “Wanna… going to... “ Victor cries out, clamping his thighs around Emily's arm and tossing his head back as he cums.


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight dances on the snow, begging Emily to dance under its light, but her heart cannot be tempered by its grace. She's too worried for her husband, too petrified that she'll do something wrong and hurt Victor… She'd fallen for another alpha, a man who charmed her and offered up finding an omega or beta female for them to share. She hadn't been so certain of this idea, but she had loved him… Then again, he was the one to kill her.

The town is dark and quiet as Emily slips through, sticking to the shadows as she wanders ever closer to the Everglott estate. She can see Victor's last name on the manor not far from Victoria's house, but Emily cannot bring herself to even tempt a look inside; she's worried what she'd do or say to his parents if they met.

She sees a dainty face, a fair maiden who matches Victor's description in one of the second story windows. Emily quickly climbs up the balcony, doing her best to remain out of the living's sight. The door squeaks under her touch, but Victoria, who's asleep at a chair that's been moved to the balcony, doesn't hear.

Emily slips inside, quiet as a mouse to kneel before the living woman's sleeping form. She finds her beautiful, just like her lovely husband… perhaps Victoria would consent to a partnership between the three of them? It's not unheard of in the Land of the Dead.

"Miss Victoria Everglott?" Victoria wrinkles her nose at the sound of Emily's voice but doesn't stir until Emily reaches out to cup her cheek.

Soft, grey eyes open slowly, clinging to what little restless sleep she's been able to afford since Victor vanished, presumed kidnapped. "Victor?" she murmurs, nuzzling into the cold, flesh hand. "You're o-" Victoria's eyes fly open, and a breathless scream leaves her mouth, startling the other woman into backing away.

"Sorry, sorry," Emily placates. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you didn't respond when I tried to get your attention…"

Shaking with terror, Victoria barely manages to stumble her way through the questions on the forefront of her mind. "What do you want? What are you? Who are you?"

Holding a bony finger to her lips, Emily encourages Victoria to quiet down before answering. "My name is Emily… and I'm… well, I'm a corpse. I'm here on behalf of my husband; I was told you know him, Victor Van Dort?"

"Victor?" The horror in her eyes only grows. "You took him? You kidnapped him…"

Emily winces. "Well, yes… but it's a long story!" She picks at the glove on her left hand. "I… Victor was practicing his wedding vows; he said that your rehearsal was… unpleasant. But he didn't realize that the 'branch' he was using for your hand was, in fact," Emily holds her left hand up to the light, "my hand." Emily looks so love-stricken in that moment that Victoria is lost. "We're accidentally married, but he's still alive… and that's the problem."

"What. do. you. mean?"

Flinching at the tone, Emily reaches into her rib cage to the bag holding one of the pillowcases from Victor's nest. She pulls the fabric out and passes it to Victoria whose eyes are growing ever wider with realization. "He went into heat yesterday, and I am worried that I will not… be able to help properly."

"You're worried about hurting him."

Emily nods. "Miss Everglott, come with me, please… Please don't make him suffer for an accident."

Victoria wouldn't have anyway.

* * *

  
  


"It's okay, Victor."

Victor could hardly believe his eyes when Emily returned with a very much willing Victoria. But that sight was nothing in comparison to the surprise that his human bride is so very skilled with her fingers.

It feels so very different from Emily's touch, so hot that he feels like he's burning up inside. Her lips are just as warm, scalding his flesh in time with the frigid fingers that rub and pinch his nipples. Emily's chest is cold against his back but rapidly warming from the constant contact.

Rolling his hips down onto Victoria’s fingers, Victor finds himself mewling and tossing his head back to get more of the girls' lips on his neck; it's quickly becoming far too much for him. "Vic- _ toria! _ " he cries and tries to grab for her hand. "Ah! Too much! Wai-ngh-t~!" Victoria continues thrusting her fingers in and stroking his inner walls as her thumb circles his clit with laser focus. "N-nooo~! I'm cumm-ing… Victoria! Vic- _ toria~! _ "

Victoria's grin grows sharper, betraying just how much she enjoys the blissed out expression on the omega’s face, but that's before she realizes something peculiar. "Huh?" Victoria blinks in confusion. "You're still hard?"

Emily chuckles softly and abandons her goal of kissing and sucking a dark mark onto the back of Victor's neck. "That's pretty common in omega males." Her right hand drops down to curl around his straining dick, ripping a keening cry out of his throat. "Not every vaginal orgasm will cause a penile one… It's not uncommon for them to remain hard through multiple orgasms unless directly stimulated."

Victor groans lowly. "You sound like a textbook, Emily…Ngh!"

Emily smiles rather sadistically when her fingers reduce him to a whimpering mess. "Do you want to touch him, Victoria?"

In direct comparison with Emily’s sure, direct touches and the confident way she'd fingered him, Victoria's face and hand betray how little experience or practice she's had in stroking a dick. Still, Victor's not in the state of mind to comment on her tentative movements.

"That's it," Emily reassures. "If you slide a nail along the slit, he'll whine really loud." Victoria does so. "See… you're doing lovely, dear."

Victoria hums softly and leans over Victor to whisper in Emily's ear. "Do you think he'd scream if I put him in my mouth?"

Emily chuckles. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?" When Victor makes a quaking sound, she nods and replies, just as quietly, "wait just one moment."

The girls separate, leaving a very confused omega when Victoria lets go of his member. "What's… wrong...?"

"Victor, darling..." Emily pauses, waiting for hazy, brown eyes to meet hers. "...I was wondering, have you ever fingered your ass before?"

Clarity seems to slam into the young man with that question, darkening his pinked cheeks with embarrassment. "I-I…" Victor looks away from the girls. "Yes… I'm not sure if I liked it though…"

Victoria slides down on the bed slowly, trying her hardest not to steal Victor's attention, but it's just too obvious. He makes an inquisitive noise, but the unspoken question isn't answered just yet. 

Emily grabs his chin firmly and turns his gaze back to her. "Don't mind her just yet… I need to know, do you want to try again?"

Victor looks rather conflicted, his face growing redder with each passing second until he comes to a decision. "I-I…" he murmurs quietly, "...please?"

Emily’s smile is clearly sincere, but that doesn't disguise the lust evident in her gaze. "Then lean back against me," she replies, "and spread your legs wider."

Flushing harder, Victor complies with a little whine.

"Good boy." Emily nods to the other woman and watches with bated breath as Victoria grips the omega’s cock again and licks a wide stripe up the side.

"V-victoria! You don't ha-ave to- _ ngh! _ " Victor's mouth spills endless cries and keens with each delicious lick to his throbbing length. It's a foreign and overwhelming sensation, but despite the electricity surging through his veins and short circuiting his brain, the light press of a slick finger to his asshole nearly rips his attention entirely from Victoria's inexperienced mouth. "Mmnn… Em…?"

Emily's cold tongue slides down the side of his neck, leaving the site tingling before her teeth nip into it to leave a bright red mark. At the same time, her middle finger slides into Victor, ripping another keening noise from the sobbing omega. She hums into his neck and tilts his head just so she can watch him desperately try to quell the noises bubbling up inside.

"Does it feel good, sweetheart?" Victor nods frantically and makes a noise of desperation when she lets go of his face. "I can make it better…"

With a loud squeak, Victor jolts forward, nearly gagging Victoria as a second finger splits him wide. "Em- _ ily? _ " There's a delicate edge to their exploration, so different from the all consuming way she'd explored his body the night before. It lulls him into a breath of safety, and then she finds his prostate.

A violent shudder wracks his spine as he loses his grip on keeping the pleasured noises bottled up. He whines and mewls and bucks into her fingers, fucking himself on them with reckless abandon. "Emily… Emi _ ly please~! _ "

"Please what?" There's a teasing edge for her voice and smile.

"Fuck me, please fuck me!"

"Where?

Burning bright with shame and arousal, Victor sobs out, "in my ass! Please, please, pl- _ ease!" _

Of all potential things for Victor to plead, Emily is quite surprised that her husband would willing ask for her to fuck his ass over his cunt, especially considering his relatively vanilla nature. Regardless, she feels so very delighted to comply. 

Being dead had many strange advantages, one of them being the temperance of arousal. It takes barely a minute for her penis to fill, a minute spent kissing the flushed man and stretching him further. By the time her fingers pull out with a wet squelch, Emily's hard enough to pound Victor into the bed.

Emily presses a kiss just behind his left ear, distracting the mewling man from the emptiness inside and the scalding heat of Victoria's mouth.  Victor turns his head to chase her lips, whimpering when she allows him to kiss her again. His tongue tentatively traces the seam between her lips, darting inside to tangle with hers as soon as they part. This dance seems to keep him grounded, at least until he feels the blunt head of Emily’s cock against his asshole. He whines against her when it presses in, slowly filling every inch with his wife, only to all but shriek when Victoria hums around him, sending rippling pleasure up his spine. 

Jerking back, Victor cries out and fists his hands in the topmost blanket of his nest. His eyes are wide and his face flushed as he pants out little incoherent words; it’s almost too much for him to handle.

But both Emily and Victoria notice this, and the latter pulls off as the former tries her hardest to keep still and allow Victor to get used to the length buried in his guts. It takes a minute or two, but little by little, he finds himself relaxing into his wife’s body. “I-I’m okay,” he whispers and shifts his hips to let Emily move more freely. “You can move now…”

“Alright,” she replies and wraps her arms around his waist to ground him further. 

The first thrust is slow, gentle almost, but it still feels like a punch in the gut; Victor whimpers. The second is just as slow, allowing him to feel just how wide she’s splitting him open. The third changes angle and rips a loud whine from his sore throat.

Emily laughs lowly and thrusts in harder, trying to replicate that angle and managing to slide her cock against his prostate with each stroke. Victoria leans back down to suck down his cock, her own fingers sliding up his thigh to stroke the folds between his legs. He bucks down into her and Emily, his mouth falling open as whimpering moans force his heavy tongue down against his bottom teeth. He feels Victoria’s fingers split him open and try to replicate the way Emily’s thrusting into his ass, but they never quite match pace.

Victor feels like he’s going to die.

He tells them so, not in words that never quite resemble comprehensive speech, but in the way his eyes roll into the back of his head, his tongue threatens to fall out of his mewling mouth, and his back arches so hard that it seems like it’s about to snap. He squeals when they finally manage to match rhythm and bucks down into them with such reckless abandon that it’s surprising that Victoria isn’t choking on his dick. 

“S-stop! Stop! I’m cumming… ngh…  _ I’m cu- _ ” 

Victoria hollows her throat and sucks harder, all but purring when he squirts around her fingers and semen gushes into her mouth. Emily buries her cock in as far as it can go, feeling him shudder around her like a vibrating cocksleeve.

With one last keening cry, Victor slumps forward in exhaustion, his spine crackling at the release of tension.

Victoria smiles sweetly and slides up to his right as Emily lifts him up, letting her softening length slip out of him, and lays him down between them. Brown eyes flutter shut, the effort to keep them open and himself awake is just too much to bear. The sight of their omega, fucked out and exhausted, brings a contentment to the girls who decide then and there to share Victor for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria arrives in the second part! I'm hoping to have it ready for New Years.
> 
> Merry Christmas, y'all.


End file.
